The TreeHouse
by Math'L
Summary: OS. TRADUCTION. Elle a beaucoup de bons souvenirs, et quelques-autres pas si bons. Mais son histoire préférée, celle qu'elle murmurera aux feuilles la nuit quand la lune est pleine et brille, est l'histoire d'un loup qui tomba amoureux d'un humain. [Sterek]


Disclaimer : **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. L'histoire s'appelle the TreeHouse et a été écrite par rieraclaelin, qui m'a très aimablement permis de la traduire. Merci à elle ! (l'histoire est disponible sur AO3 !)**

 **Note : Bonsoiiir ! C'est mon cadeau du soir, j'ai fini les corrections de cette traduction en fin d'après-midi alors je vous la poste ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **La Cabane dans l'Arbre** _ **(rieraclaelin)**_

La cabane dans l'arbre avait vu et avait traversé beaucoup de choses dans son existence. Elle avait été construite et réparée et agrandie tellement de fois qu'elle-même ne se souvenait pas de sa forme originelle. Ses murs avaient été coloriés aux feutres, peints et couverts de boue. Elle avait porté chacune de ces œuvres avec fierté.

Elle avait vu des amis jurer qu'ils seraient toujours meilleurs amis et vu aussi ces mêmes amitiés se briser. C'était voir des petits pieds grandirent, pour devenir toujours plus immenses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus gravir l'échelle pour venir confesser leurs secrets.

Elle a beaucoup de bons souvenirs, quelques-uns pas si bons. Mais son histoire préférée, celle qu'elle murmurera aux feuilles la nuit quand la lune est pleine et brille, est l'histoire d'un loup qui tomba amoureux d'un humain.

Comme la plupart des bonnes histoires, elle avait commencé avec un garçon solitaire désireux d'avoir un ami. Jour après jour, il grimpait l'échelle et regardait par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux, noirs et ébouriffés, oscillaient à cause du vent alors qu'il soupirait en regardant sa sœur s'amuser dans l'herbe en contre-bas.

Il était plus silencieux que les autres enfants. Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où il pouvait être vu courir avec les autres, mais la plupart du temps, il le passait à être silencieux entre ses murs. Les oreillers étaient stratégiquement placés pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus et lire ses comics à la lumière du soleil. Quelques fois, il lisait à voix haute, comme s'il avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, et après ça, il soupirait et regardait par la fenêtre.

Un jour, alors que le garçon lisait un de ses livres, une voix cria « Derek ! » au pied de l'arbre soutenant la cabane. Le garçon, Derek, fut surpris et son visage s'éclaira. Il invita l'autre enfant à le rejoindre en secourant la main et gigota jusqu'à ce que le garçon le rejoigne.

Le nouveau garçon, la cabane dans l'arbre apprendra un jour qu'il s'appelle Stiles, était l'exact opposé de Derek. Il était constamment en mouvement et semblait avoir une énergie sans fin alors qu'il parlait de tout et de rien. Derek prononçait à peine un mot quand Stiles était avec lui, mais c'était tellement évident pour la cabane dans l'arbre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Certains jours, Derek s'asseyait juste et gribouillait sur du papier alors que Stiles parlait de l'école, ou de ce qu'il avait eu au petit-déjeuner, ou de la nuit qu'il avait passé chez son ami. D'autres jours, Derek s'affalait sur les oreillers et écoutait Stiles lui lire ses comics.

Il était facile de voir qu'ils avaient une belle amitié. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les grandes vacances, et même quelques nuits d'été furent passées à glousser bêtement sous les couvertures alors qu'ils se racontaient des histoires de fantômes.

Avant que la cabane dans l'arbre ne le remarque, une année était passée et elle avait vu les garçons grandir encore plus. Derek portait maintenant des lunettes et Stiles aimait le taquiner à ce propos. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Derek. Il lui faisait un petit sourire, un que la cabane dans l'arbre n'avait jamais vu avant que Stiles n'arrive, et baissait la tête alors que ses joues se coloraient en rose.

Bientôt, pourtant, les taquineries se firent de plus en plus rares. Stiles semblait plus silencieux et moins agité. Ces jours-là, Derek lisait et Stiles se pelotonnait contre lui. Il restait là jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en uniforme de police, ou la mère de Derek ne vienne le chercher.

Finalement, le jour arriva où Stiles vint à la cabane seul. Il s'assit là longtemps après que la lune soit haute. Il regarda juste par la fenêtre et ne dit pas un mot. Même après que Derek grimpa à l'échelle et s'assit à côté de lui, Stiles ne parla pas. C'est seulement quand Derek entoura de son bras les épaules de Stiles qu'il fit un son. Un petit hoquet suivit par un reniflement. Derek serra Stiles plus fort et finalement Stiles commença à pleurer. Derek le tint près de lui toute la nuit alors qu'il pleurait et dormait.

Stiles arrêta de venir pendant un temps après cette nuit.

Le temps passa, et la météo se refroidit. Ce fut une nuit fraîche que Stiles revint escalader son échelle. Ses cheveux faisaient n'importe quoi et alors qu'il parlait, il était facile de voir qu'il n'était plus le même qu'auparavant. Mais Derek resta à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps, offrant étreintes et sourires dès que Stiles semblait avoir besoin de réconfort. Cela prit un moment, mais doucement, Stiles se remit à rire, redevenant le garçon joyeux qu'il était.

Les années passaient, et bien que les garçons grandissaient, ils n'arrêtèrent jamais d'escalader son échelle pour s'asseoir dans l'intimité de ses murs. Les histoires changèrent avec l'âge. Ils parlaient de l'école, et des béguins et de qui avait été attrapé à embrasser qui. Beaucoup de nuits, après que Stiles soit parti, Derek restait en haut dans la cabane et regardait par la fenêtre avec mélancolie.

Plus de temps passa et les garçons grandirent encore plus. Leurs épaules étaient plus larges maintenant et l'échelle craquait un peu quand ils l'escaladaient.

Lors d'une pleine lune, la cabane dans l'arbre vit Derek marcher nerveusement. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et regarda vers la porte, et moins d'une minute plus tard, Stiles entrait dans la cabane. Derek se remit à marcher jusqu'à ce que Stiles pose une main sur son épaule et lui dit « Mec, juste, dis-moi. »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration, et puis lui raconta cette histoire à propos d'une famille de loup qui protégeait la forêt et les humains des dangers qui vivaient dans leur monde. Stiles resta silencieux durant toute l'histoire, et quand Derek eut fini, demanda simplement « Montre-moi ? ».

Derek se tendit, mais ses yeux devinrent lentement dorés, et ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Stiles prit une respiration tremblante avant de faire un pas en avant. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre une main pour toucher la main de Derek. Il s'arrêta juste avant. Derek acquiesça et Stiles fit courir ses doigts contre la main de Derek jusqu'à ses griffes, ensuite, il murmura « Bordel, mec, c'est fantastique ! ». La cabane vit Derek se relaxer et trembler sous les doigts de Stiles pendant que ce dernier continuait à toucher et à fixer ses griffes.

Après ça, Stiles resta toujours pour les pleines lunes. Quelques fois, ils restaient dans la cabane, mais la plupart du temps, il regardait Derek muter en loup et courir autour du terrain avec sa famille pendant qu'il courrait après eux en riant. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour eux de finir leurs nuits, quand il faisait assez chaud, pelotonnés sur le sol. Derek ne se plaignait jamais quand Stiles voulait emmêler ses doigts dans sa fourrure et tombait endormi avec son visage écrasé contre son corps.

Une nuit d'été, alors que la pluie frappait les murs de la cabane dans l'arbre et que Stiles parlait à 100 km/heure, Derek lâcha « Viendrais-tu au bal de promo avec moi ? ». Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et Derek baissa la tête. Il manqua le sourire qui apparaissait lentement sur le visage de Stiles mais il le regarda quand Stiles attrapa sa main. Ses joues devinrent roses alors qu'il souriait doucement. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le sol à discuter smoking et limousine. Un mois plus tard, une photo d'eux deux, souriant à l'appareil photo dans leur smoking, fut accrochée sur le mur, à côté des vieux dessins de super-héros.

La cabane dans l'arbre fut là pour voir leur premier baiser. C'était un soir chaud, et les étoiles brillaient. Derek montrait les constellations à Stiles, mais Stiles ne regardait pas le ciel. Quand Derek tourna la tête pour regarder Stiles, sa voix se tut et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques longues secondes. Derek sourit et Stiles l'embrassa. C'était court, doux et juste ce que la cabane dans l'arbre voulait pour eux. Quand Stiles se retira, Derek regarda rapidement le sol. Il fallut un peu l'amadouer mais finalement, Stiles s'arrangea pour que Derek le regarde à nouveau. Les yeux de Derek étaient dorés et il essayait de cacher ses crocs, mais Stiles attrapa son visage et dit « Tu es beau, Der. Tout de toi l'es. »

La première fois que leurs baisers s'échaudèrent, les feuilles tombaient dehors pour masquer la fenêtre aux yeux indiscrets. Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, la cabane entendit murmurer le premier « Je t'aime » suivit par un « Merci mon Dieu, je pensais être le seul. » Beaucoup de yeux levés au ciel plus tard, les feuilles revinrent pour leur offrir de l'intimité.

Beaucoup d'années passèrent pendant lesquelles la cabane dans l'arbre ne vit pas les garçons souvent. Cependant il y eut un noël mémorable où les deux vinrent se cacher entre ses murs et échanger leurs cadeaux. Une bague fut offerte, et il y eut beaucoup d'excitation de la part de Stiles.

L'été suivant, il y eut une grande fête dans le jardin derrière la cabane dans l'arbre. Elle la regarda, joyeuse alors que les deux hommes se tenaient sous son arbre et échangeait leurs vœux. Ses feuilles bruissaient d'excitation alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et elles s'écartèrent juste assez pour qu'un rayon de lumière se pose sur Derek et Stiles.

La cabane dans l'arbre ne vit pas beaucoup les garçons après ça. Pas pendant quelques années, au moins. Un jour, cependant, un groupe d'homme vint et enleva précautionneusement les dessins des murs et rangèrent les oreillers, couvertures et toutes les autres petites choses que les garçons avaient rapportées au fil des années. La cabane dans l'arbre fut démontée, pièce par pièce et rangée dans un camion. Le matin suivant, le même groupe d'hommes, ainsi que Stiles et Derek, travaillèrent ensemble pour la reconstruire dans un autre arbre. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, la cabane dans l'arbre craqua joyeusement alors que Derek et Stiles se lovaient l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures et dormaient sur son sol.

Ils ne grimpèrent pas l'échelle souvent avant quelques années, mais la cabane dans l'arbre était heureuse de les voir organiser une fête dehors, ou juste être assis sur les chaises longues, parlant ensemble.

Ensuite, un jour vint où ils amenèrent avec eux un petit garçon, et la cabane dans l'arbre su qu'il y aurait le son des rires entre ses murs dans peu de temps. Peut-être même que le garçon amènerait son propre ami et la cabane dans l'arbre pourrait avoir une nouvelle merveilleuse histoire à partager avec les feuilles la nuit, alors que le reste du monde dormait. Et, avec un peu d'espoir, l'histoire du garçon serait aussi merveilleuse que celle de comment ses deux pères tombèrent amoureux.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ou comment s'est passé votre lundi ! ^^ En espérant que cette publication vous mette de bonne humeur !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
